Story Time
by HaleyJonas16
Summary: "Now when you're all older I'll go into detail about my experience." "Then just tell us the parts with daddy" my 10 year old son Chase said. I nodded and continued. One Shot. LeonxClaire


**Story Time**

 _ **A/N: I know it's been awhile since I have posted anything here. It's just that I haven't really had inspiration for Resident Evil fics. I have actually moved over to under the same name – HaleyJonas16, but my stories there are not Resident Evil related. Of course if I find inspiration for Resident Evil fics I'll start writing again. So sorry but here is a One Shot that I finally found after losing a year ago haha. All the love ~ H.**_

I had a bad feeling in my gut as I entered Raccoon city on my motorcycle. The city that's supposed to be lit up and filled with life was completely dead. I was looking for my brother Chris, he has been working out of state and I haven't seen him in about three months. He is very close to me considering we grew up without parents. He made sure to call me every day, but recently we lost contact and I became worried.

Since it was Friday I decided that I'd stop at the diner where we would eat every week on specifically Friday. I stopped in the parking lot and shut off the engine. I knew Chris would yell at me since I didn't wear my helmet. He is always so over protective of me. I walked in and the place looked deserted. There were cracked plates on the floor, menus everywhere.

I turned to leave but I heard a noise come from the kitchen. "Hello?" I said as I made my way back there. I heard a gooey, squishy sound and the closer I went the louder it sounded. I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks, not believing my eyes. My dear friend John the chef was getting eating by someone. I gasped as that thing slowly got up.

It had rotten flesh and blood dripping from its mouth, it smelled like death and its clothes were ripped and bloody. When it got up, it let out a moan before staggering toward me. "A zombie, this is ridiculous" I thought. I backed up slowly toward the back door. I turned to run but the door swung open and a light was in my face. I put my hands up, "Wait, don't shoot" a husky voice replied "Get down!"

He shot the zombie in the head and put out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it and made it toward a cop car. I finally got a good look at him and he was absolutely perfect. Dirty blond hair in a left fringe with beautiful green eyes and luscious lips. He looked amazing in his uniform too, don't get me started.

" _That's the first time I saw your father." I looked down at my three gorgeous kids then to Leon who smiled at me. "Keep going mom" my 16 year old son Logan said._

We introduced each other and Leon told me to grab the gun in the glove box, I did as I was told. As we drove, out of nowhere, a zombie jumped out of the back seat causing us to crash. We took a breather before we saw an 18 wheeler coming toward us and we jumped out before it hit the car and exploded. Leon shouted to meet me at the police station.

" _Now when you're all older I'll go into detail about my experience." "Then just tell us the parts with daddy" my 10 year old son Chase said. I nodded and continued._

We split up for a while but when I got down to the sewers there Leon was sitting down with a bullet in his arm. "What happened?" I asked. "There was a women" "Ada?" I interrupted. "No, but she sot and I got hit." I wrapped him up, but had no other choice but to let him rest as I went forward to find a way out but unfortunately we got separated until the end.

" _What happened at the end?" My 6 year old Lisa interrupted me. "Let me finish and you'll find out" I chuckled. She nodded and I finished._

So anyway, there I was, surrounded by a whole mass of zombies, and I was getting concerned not sure on what I should do. I only had three rounds left in my pistol and I knew that wasn't enough to survive. Just as I was about to give up my partner in crime, Leon burst through the door. He was shooting through the zombies until he finally reached me.

He grabbed my arm and shouted "Let's go!" We ran out of that old building and into the streets. We were both panting from our run. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Leon asked me with concern filling his eyes. "I'm fine, are you okay?" I asked. "Yes, are you ready to go home?" He questioned giving me a hug. "Yes," I replied returning the hug. We intertwined our fingers as we walked in the sunset finally out of the horror filled town.

" _Wow that's crazy" Logan said. "Well it's time for bed" Leon said. The kids got up and ran upstairs. "You know I love you" Leon says leaning over to kiss me. "You've said that once or twice" I smiled kissing him back. That experience was a nightmare, but if it never happened I wouldn't be in this wonderful position I am today…_

 _ **A/N: Yep, there you go! I hope you enjoyed and yeah XD**_ _ **HHljlkjljHkljfldjfljsdfj**_


End file.
